Magasin de jouets
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 74] .. Décembre est la corvée des achats de Noël. Si si, pour certain ça l’est, tout les ans à cette période de l’année. Comme un magasin de jouets. Ne jamais y aller avec des enfants. Duo si est rendu seul, une fois de plus. YAOI


Titre : **Magasin de jouets**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 74) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Petit Os qui montre bien que la famille des fois c'est pas folichon,__  
__mais bon on les aime quand même.__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 1__er__ décembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 4 décembre 2007 à 9h02._

Cherchez pas c'est venu comme ça l'idée du titre et la chance a voulu que nous approchions de Noël à grands pas.  
Donc, si d'autres que moi avaient ce titre en tête, avant que je le mette en ligne « Désolée ».  
Pas fait exprès… Ce n'est aucune suite d'un des OS précédents.  
N'ayant pas le moral depuis la fin de semaine dernière, j'ai fait au mieux. Les textes du mardi à venir ne seront certainement gère mieux que celui-ci. Pour ce qui est de suites éventuelles à certains OS du mardi ou autres OS, sachez que ce que j'avais promis arrivera en temps voulu. À ce jour rien n'est encore écrit.  
Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce mini OS du mardi.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**Note Importante:**

Contrairement à ce que l'on m'a dit. Avoir le nombre de review reçues en globalité sur son compte _(lorsque l'on arrive au nombre de reviews tel que moi)_ n'est pas long à calculer. Si l'on possède Excel dans son PC, bien sûr.  
Je l'ai et d'un copier/coller en plus d'une simple formule de calcule, je sais le nombre que j'ai de reviews à ce jour en tout.  
Je sais, ce que certain(e)s se disent… Elle est vraiment folle et obsédée par cela.  
**Ils ont tord.  
**Je me suis demandé le mardi 27 novembre 2007, après avoir mis mon OS en ligne, ce que je pourrais bien faire pour remercier un lecteur, comme certains auteurs le font souvent par des fanarts. Pour vous évitez des cauchemars, il est préférable que je ne vous dessine rien.  
Donc pour moi ce sera un **One shot** et ce sera pour celui ou celle qui me laissera ma **6000**ème review.  
Et là j'entends des « **QUOI !** » mais nous allons en avoir pour des siècles à attendre ce chiffre…  
Ben non.  
Au moment où je mets en ligne ce texte le compteur en est à : 5760  
Alors qu'il était à 5710 mardi dernier, juste avant d'avoir la première review sur l'OS du mardi. Donc cela ira assez vite... Je pense.  
Ce sera à moi de retrouver le 6000ème par contre et sur quel texte.  
La personne qui aura réussi cet exploit, sera libre de choisir ce qu'elle veut, mais pas de lemon et le texte sera de l'ordre de la taille des OS du mardi environ.  
Pourquoi pas de lemon ? Simple…  
Je serais incapable d'écrire un lemon si le couple est autre que le 1X2. Ceux qui me lisent le savent, j'ai déjà un mal fou à faire un 2X1, 3X4 où encore, 6 (Zechs)X5.  
Voilà…

-

C'est déjà un début et cela amènera peut-être à la même chose par la suite pour certaines de mes fictions. Surtout celles en suspend, qui je le rappelle vont revenir en force dès que possible. Il faut juste être patient.  
Biz, _**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS encore très court cette semaine…**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 73 du mardi 27 novembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan** - **lisou52** - **Bobylasagesse** - **Kawai Mokusai** - **LN** - **cristalsky** - **Didi TENSHI** - **The Disturbed AngeL** - **didilove37** - **kyu** - **ta fan** - **natakukazuki** - **Lysanea** - **Dragonneva** - **nyanko-kuro** - **zashikiwarashi** - **yunalesca.09** - **SNT59** - **littledidi11** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **mimi** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Yami Sheina** - **kela** - **yaone-kami** - **Babel56** - **Ender**- **L'ange gardien** et **Iroko**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 20 novembre 2007 " **Sims2… Hn ! Inculte…**" :

**Marina Yuy **… Mais de rien pour ma réponse sur l'OS citer en référence. C'est normal… Que dire de plus T..T. Que je suis très heureuse de t'avoir tant fait rire là aussi. Je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu et te remercie pour cette nouvelle review. Bisou, Catirella

◈

**Avant tout… Toutes les marques et noms de produi****ts**** cit****és**** dans ce texte ne m'appartienne****nt**** pas ce sont tous des produi****ts**** avec des marques déposées. **

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Magasin de jouets**

**

* * *

**

Super dans 3 semaines c'est Noël.

La famille, la grosse bouffe, les cadeaux les plus nuls de tes frangins et frangines, car pour toi ils n'avaient plus de sous et…

Là comme tous les ans, la grand-mère paternelle que tu as envie de tuer à chaque rencontre.

Elle ne t'aime pas.

Tu ne l'aimes pas et lui offres tous les ans le même cadeaux le plus ringard qu'il soit à tes yeux…

De l'eau de Cologne Mont-Saint-Michel…

Elle **DÉTESTE** cela et toi tu **ADORES** la faire enrager.

Car elle t'achète depuis tes 12 ans le même cadeau des plus con qu'il soit.

Une tondeuse pour cheveux.

**La garce.**

Je les laisse pousser depuis mes 10 ans.

Je la hais mais d'une force la quinquagénaire.

Nan, elle est bien plus vielle que cela mais elle paraît bien plus jeune. Mon cadeau la fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne porte que du Chanel N° 5…

J'ai eu un échantillon d'une amie, je pourrais peut-être le rajouter cette année !

Ouais…

Elle va être verte…

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

Mes frères et sœurs…

Mon frère aîné c'est demandé quand nos parents allaient s'arrêter !

Arrivés à 6 ils ont enfin arrêté de procréer et Dieu merci.

Imaginez le nombre de petits-enfants que cela donne une fois que tout ce petit monde à lui aussi trouvé sa moitié du sexe opposé.

Pour nous cela a donné 11 petits-enfants à ce jour et ce n'est pas encore fini… 2 sont enceintes de 4 et 5 mois au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Et aucun n'est de moi.

Donc…

**11** cadeaux pour les plus petits, qui vont de 15 mois à 13 ans.

**10** en tout pour les frangins, frangines et leur conjoint respectif.

**2** pour mes parents.

**1** pour la vieille… Oups ! Désolé.

Maman n'a plus ses parents depuis longtemps, je ne les ai même pas connus.

Soit un total de **24 cadeaux**.

Le budget Noël est terrible pour moi.

Alors pour la vieille, c'est réglé…  
L'eau de Cologne Mont-Saint-Michel et l'échantillon Chanel N° 5.

Pour mes parents, j'ai fait mieux tout de même.  
Maman voulait des boucles d'oreilles en Or, j'ai profité des soldes d'été pour lui trouver une magnifique paire avec des rubis. Elle adore les rubis.  
Papa aura une belle pipe que j'ai trouvée en vacances. Sculptée à la main. Il en fait collection depuis que son premier fils est né il y a 35 ans.

Pour mes frères, sœurs et leur conjoint. Oui, ils sont tous mariés. Je ne me suis pas foulé cette année. Les filles et les garçons auront tous la même chose suivant leur sexe.  
Les filles : Un photophore des plus simples et sa bougie senteur boisé.  
Les garçons : Des cendriers… Aucuns ne fument… Pourquoi ce cadeau alors ?

C'est comme pour le cadeau des filles…

Pour qu'ils comprennent enfin que j'en ai marre des cadeaux débiles alors qu'entre eux ils s'offrent des trucs super. Et en plus… Ils se regroupent tous les 10 pour ça.

L'année dernière j'ai eu une bouillotte rose en forme de cochon.

Ils ne vont pas être déçus cette année.

Mes neveux et nièces.

Eux, je les adore, ce sont mes amours.

Ils me font pour les plus grands toujours un petit cadeau fait main, mais super mimi le cadeau et les petits, un petit dessin car ils sont juste heureux de me voir. Ils croient encore au Père Noël.

Et pour eux je fais toujours de SUPER cadeaux. J'ai aussi une liste avec attention, un résumé du choix fait. Faite par l'aîné lorsqu'il y a eu la réunion de famille fin novembre, pour savoir qui faisait quoi pour le réveillon.

Je la kiffe trop Lana, c'est ma chouchoute.

Ce qui nous ramène là où je me trouve actuellement.

Dans le plus grand magasin de jouets des environs.

Alors dans l'ordre nous avons :

Lana, 13 ans.  
Pierre, 12 ans.  
Dorian, 11 ans.  
Annie, 10 ans.  
Inès, 10 ans.  
Flora, 7 ans.  
Hugo, 7 ans.  
Ludovic, 6 ans.  
Peter, 4 ans.  
Vanessa, 3 ans.  
Kimi, 15 mois.

Lorsque j'ai lu la liste des tas d'idées déplacées me sont venues à l'esprit.

Ben quoi !

J'ai tout de même 3 sœurs et 2 frères et même si je suis le plus jeune, j'ai souvenir de choses assez implicites et explicites avec leurs cadeaux. Soit d'anniversaire, soit de Noël.

Vu le nombre de personnes devant moi avant que je ne paye, j'ai le temps de vous expliquer 10 fois ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à chaque cadeau pris dans les divers rayons du magasin :

Lana, veut le jeux de base les Sims2…

J'y ai joué et croyez-moi on peut faire plein de trucs cochons dans ce jeux. Elle va avoir les bonnes bases la nièce. Et se faire des simulations avec ses futures conquêtes. Cette petite est comme sont père… Une vrai tombeuse. Ma belle-sœur l'a remis dans le droit chemin. Il trace le grand frère, c'est trop comique. Le nombre de filles que j'ai pu voir défiler à la maison c'était dingue. Et des « DUO DÉGAGE DE LA CHAMBRE », aussi !

Maintenant il a 4 filles à la maison… Et une nouvelle en route. Il n'a plus la loi depuis que Lana est devenue une femme l'année dernière… Juste retour des choses.

Pierre évidement veut la même chose que sa cousine.

J'ai demandé si j'avais un prix au vendeur du rayon en n'en achetant 2. Son sourire m'a répondu. Mon soupir l'a fait encore plus sourire.

Dorian, veut aussi un jeux, mais un sur la console Wii…. Sims 2 Naufragés. Je ne connais pas encore, mais imaginez ce que fait une petite société sur une île lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont seuls au monde. Les nuits sont fraîches. Sa mère va me tuer… Vengeance pour sa cruauté à me faire apprendre mes tables de multiplications. Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon… La vengeance…

Annie et Inès sont dans les Barbies… Et le Ken ! Les 2 m'ont demandé la dernière Barbie chacune et pour elle deux, un Ken qu'elles se partageront. Pauvre Ken… Elles ont des idées mes nièces déjà à leur âge. Une sorte de garde partagée de Ken. Sauf que je les ai vues jouer fin novembre avec leurs Barbies qu'elles ont eu au Noël dernier. C'était plutôt « gay » comme façon de jouer si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Flora et Hugo, les faux jumeaux, des Playmobiles. Pour être plus exact La Maison de vacances, en plus de 2 boites à côté. Famille et poussette et une surprise de moi, mais avec des bébés Playmobiles si possible. J'ai eu ouï dire qu'ils avaient débarqué dans la chambre de leurs parents il y a 5 mois et devinez qui va arriver dans 4 mois… Un nouveau petit frère. La honte pour les adultes. J'étais mort de rire lorsque maman m'a raconté cela au téléphone.

Ludovic, lui est resté dans la simplicité, enfin si l'on veut. Il veut un Roll Cage. J'ignorais ce que s'était, plus maintenant. C'est une voiture télécommandée qui tourne sur elle-même et effectue des roulades. Le petit chien de ma plus jeune sœur va se carapater en voyant cela foncer sur lui. Ludo, n'a jamais aimé la boule de poils qui grogne tout le temps mais qui a peur de son ombre.

Peter, veut un garage avec plein de voitures, pour emmener ses petits copines se promener. Il est en avance lui aussi le petit dernier des mâles Maxwell. En même temps son père vient de prendre en gestion un concessionnaire automobile et sa femme travaille avec lui, cela va de soi. Il entend donc parler de voiture tous les soirs depuis le mois de septembre.

Vanessa, c'est notre petite princesse qui veut trouver son prince charmant, donc elle a demandé au Père Noël une belle robe de princesses. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une belle robe pour ma princesses, mais j'ai trouvé en taille 3/5 ans. C'est relativement cher lorsque vous voulez quelque chose de beau, mais bon. Noël est qu'une fois dans l'année et je l'aime aussi beaucoup ma choupinette. J'aime tous mes neveux et nièces, j'ai des préférences pour certains je dois le reconnaître.

Et enfin la petite dernière à aujourd'hui.

Kimi… Alors pour la miss de 15 mois, j'ai eu la demande de la maman bien sûr. Et quelle demande… Le train Musical de Winnie. Je n'aime pas Winnie l'Ourson. Mais, je me demande qui va jouer avec ce truc. J'ai du coup rajouté un petit cadeau avec car cela ne me plaisait pas. Une belle peluche d'un tigre blanc. Elle trépigne dès que je lui montre l'animal en image.

**AH.**

La caisse, ENFIN…

**-**

« Je suis là. »

Un homme les cheveux que l'on croirait non coiffés vient à la rencontre de son compagnon depuis 8 mois gardé jalousement rien que pour lui.

« Tu es bien chargé dis donc ! »

« J'ai tout ce qui se trouvait sur la liste. »

« Et mon cadeau ? »

Duo sourit en coin et donnant un baiser à l'homme qui l'aimait par-dessus tout.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Tu devras attendre le 24 décembre à minuit. »

« Hn… Donc je ne te dirai pas ce que moi je t'ai offert. »

Duo fit la moue et posant ce qui lui restait dans les mains, Heero lui ayant pris le reste.

« Sadique. »

« Oui, mais un sadique fou amoureux de toi. Tu n'as toujours pas dit à tes parents que nous vivions ensemble depuis mi-novembre ? »

« Il ne savent même pas que je sortais avec quelqu'un, donc non… Mais je leur annoncerai le soir du réveillon et tu seras de toute façon à mes côtés. »

« Ta grand-mère va me tuer du regard. »

« Elle va te dévorer oui. Elle en a pas l'air "La veille", mais elle a de jeunes amants. »

« DUO. »

« Quoi ! Elle m'appelle, "La fille", depuis que j'ai les cheveux plus longs que toutes les filles de la famille. »

« En même temps… »

« H.e.e.r.o. »

Heero vient de suite demander pardon à son amant de la plus belle façon qu'il soit… En l'embrassent avec tendresse.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aura rien à dire lorsqu'elle verra que tu as réussi ta vie, aussi bien que tes frères et sœurs si ce n'est mieux. »

« De toute façon, je n'en fiche. Mes parents par contre vont t'adorer. »

« Duo, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils soient vexés aussi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous nous sommes mariés entre 2 témoins et je doute que ta famille va apprécier cela. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dis en fait sur ma chère et tendre famille. Mon père a enlevé ma mère à peine âgée de 18 ans de chez ses parents pour l'épouser à Las Vegas. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Mon frère aîné s'est marié en cachette avec sa femme actuelle car elle attendait ma chouchoute. »

Heero pouffa.

« En fait 2 seulement ont fait cela dans les règles et mes parents n'ont jamais rejeté aucun de leurs enfants. Et le pompon est ma chère grand-mère qui s'est mariée version hippy, avec des pâquerettes dans les cheveux. Alors que mon père était déjà né. Trop fort pour une fille à papa riche comme crésus. »

« Je comprends mieux. »

Duo passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son mari.

« Et c'est de ta faute si nous nous sommes mariés aussi vite. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non… Je suis plus qu'heureux. Comme cela tu n'es plus sur le marcher du céliba. Et il y a elle. »

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que le Père Noël n'aurait pu t'apporter. »

« 'Vi. J'ai hâte. »

« Nous nous envolons le 26 décembre Duo et nous reviendrons avec elle chez nous. »

« Oui, à ce sujet, il va falloir retourner dans ce super méga grand magasin de jouets. »

Heero haussa un sourcil

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je veux plein de doudous, de peluches et ils ont de magnifiques chambres. Ooh et il y a aussi plein de jeux d'éveil. »

Duo se blottit au creux du cou de son époux.

« Je veux qu'elle est une chambre remplie d'amour. »

« Mon ange. Elle aura tout l'amour que nous lui donnerons… En plus d'une chambre digne d'un conte de fée. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Mon aussi, je t'aime. »

« Tu as scanné la photo que nous avons reçu ? »

« Hai. »

« Merci. Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« L'année prochaine c'est toi qui te tapera le magasin de jouets. »

« Hn ! Mais se sont tes neveux et nièces Duo. »

« Nan… Ce seront aussi les tiens par alliance le 24 décembre au soir. »

Heero soupira en fermant les yeux, puis il sourit en coin.

« Ils aiment les clémentines ? »

« Hein ! »

**FIN  
du  
LXXIV**

Je pleins les neveux et nièces de Duo l'année prochaine T..T  
En attendant, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas trouvée mieux. J'ai des soucis personnels qui font que l'envie d'écrire n'est pas présente du tout depuis vendredi 30 novembre. Alors l'inspiration, n'en parlons pas.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et bonne course aux achats pour Noël.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

Juste une dernière chose... Le chapitre 4 de la fiction " **Quand l'avenir s'en mêle** ", que j'écrie avec l'auteur **heiji **est en ligne depuis dimanche 2 décembre. Je voulais juste vous en informez... Merci à vous...

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
